Intriguing Neighbor
by Molahsurey
Summary: Just a super sweet and sexy falling in love story with lots of awkwardness, sexual tension, and hardcore vampirism. :P
1. Attraction

I saw my mom flirting with our new neighbor as Amy and I walked up to her. From the distance we were at I could see him clearly. He was knelt down doing some yard work and I noted how his muscles rippled as he dug at the earth and that he was wearing a white wife beater that was stained with dirt. He would glance up every few seconds at my mom to acknowledge her and give a sexy smile (yes I thought his smiles were sexy, even though I hate to admit it). We came to a stop beside her and as she kept talking to the man, Jerry, he stood and I could feel him looking me over. The feeling of his eyes on me made me uncomfortable to the point where I was squirming, not to mention that his glare seemed to be burning my skin, either that or I was becoming hot and flustered. Suddenly he spoke to me, complimenting my shoes or something, I couldn't even tell I was so out of it, unable to think which hardly ever happens to me; all I know is that I heard the word 'puce'. Looking down at my shoes I instantly felt embarrassed even though he said he liked them, puce is such an ugly color.

"Do you play?" I looked up and froze when I saw he was staring right into my eyes, his eyes were like fire; looked like it and somehow felt like it, they pierced me.

"W-what?" giving another sexy smirk, this time to me, he restated his question.

"Sports…do you play any?" I was trying to understand the question but his chest was right there in front of me, muscled with beads of sweat running down it giving it a sleek appearance and causing his shirt to become a bit see through, I was tempted to reach out and touch it; that was weird, I didn't know why I would want to do that. Becoming yet even more uncomfortable I shifted where I stood and cleared my throat, trying not to look at him.

"Uh, yeah, I play baseball…I'm pretty good at it." I felt like I had to prove myself to him by making him think I was athletic. He took a tiny step toward me, one of his hands in his pocket and his gardening spade in the other hand.

"Then I bet you throw a sweet splitter." His voice was gruff as he spoke. I didn't know how to reply so we just stood there and I had completely forgotten that Amy and my mom were still there with us.

"Uh…" That was the only reply I could muster and he chuckled. Turning to my mother, that's when I remembered they were still there, he nodded at her politely.

"Sorry I haven't been so neighborly, I've been meaning to go over and say hi to you…It was nice talking to you just now but I have some housework to do…so I'll see you later." My mom blushed and giggled and I rolled my eyes. Before he turned to walk away he shot a glance in my direction and winked. I grew hot and realized I was blushing, no way could that be happening; I was turning into my mom; and to think I rolled my eyes at her just a moment ago for doing the same thing! Amy grabbed my arm, pulling me to reality.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but he is so hot!" She then turned to my mom. "Miss Brewster, you are so lucky to have him as your neighbor!" They started squealing and doing all their girly shit until finally they noticed me just standing there, not moving at all.

"Honey, are you alright, you look a little pale." I shook my head and felt like I was going to pass out.

"I think I'm sick mom, I don't feel so well." Amy instantly hugged me and started whining something like 'I'm so sorry' and 'I hope you feel better'. My mom came over and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Maybe you should go lay down." I thought that sounded like a good idea, until my phone buzzed and I received a text from Ed reminding me I had to meet him at Adam's house.

"Shit," My mom look even more concerned.

"What's wrong?" Backing away I tried to say something fast.

"Um, nothing, don't worry about it. There's somewhere I have to be…I'll be home soon, don't wait up." I turned and ran, not wanting Ed to release embarrassing pictures of me to the school public.


	2. Journal Entry

I felt awful about what happened at Adam's house between Ed and I, I think I really hurt him. He was trying to warn me that Jerry was most likely a vampire and I blew up in his face saying he was an immature idiot and that my life was so much better without him. I will never forget the look on his face, it was so intense. He stormed out before I could say anything else, but then again I don't know what I would have said if he didn't. We used to be best friends, we did everything together; like he mentioned, we were inseparable.

My immediate reaction was to run after him, to put my arms around him and never let go. I wanted to say I was sorry for always treating him like this, but I didn't; I was frozen in place.

I got an image in my mind of what might have happened if I did run after him.

_I bolted out of the house, ran down the sidewalk (my heart pounding because I was so scared of losing him), and grabbed hold of his shirt, yanking him towards me. I clung to him as he tried to pull away. I wouldn't let him go, I couldn't..._

But that was just in my head. And with that thought in mind I swear I would have kissed him, anything to make him believe I couldn't live without him. I couldn't help but think that the fear of him never forgiving me and the fear of losing him had brought up hidden feelings I've had for him. Yes, I think I would have kissed him if he came back to me before the events that followed.


	3. Let Me In

The doorbell rang and I don't know how but I knew who it was, Jerry. I was instantly nauseous. Too scared to move I just stood there hoping he would go away. After a few painstakingly long seconds he began to knock and I jumped in my spot. I knew it was stupid to be scared because, if he really were a vampire, he wouldn't be able to come in without my permission. I guess the real reason I was scared was because I didn't want to face those piercing eyes again, those fiery eyes that burned into my soul.

Slowly I inched toward the door, trying to calm myself as I did so. When I reached the door I freaked out, jumping up and down, flinging my arms around, and mouthing the words, 'fuck, fuck, fuck'. I just flipped out; I didn't know what was wrong with me, why couldn't I just face him? I felt so nervous and I could have sworn I had butterflies in my stomach from the thought of him being on the other side. In a split second of pure will power I straightened up, made myself look completely fine, and flung the door open.

There he was as I had suspected with a cheesy smirk and a smoldering gaze that blew me away, I stood in the doorway stiff as a board feeling stupid. I didn't know what to do; he wouldn't say anything like I was the one supposed to start the conversation. I gulped loudly which was pretty embarrassing for me and then to my relief he uttered but one word.

"Hey…" At least that was something. I stuck my hands in my pockets and took a deep breath.

"Uh, hi…what can I do for you?" He stepped closer to me, coming right up to the threshold of the door and putting a hand on the doorframe. He leaned his head onto his hand, running his fingers over his lips playfully, and looked at me out of the corners of his eyes.

"Your name is Charley right?" I was mesmerized, just fucking mesmerized by his extreme sexiness. It was uncanny how sexy he was in that moment.

"Yeah…" He flashed a huge smile.

"I like that name a lot…Charley." Oh my god, the way he said my name sent a flutter through my chest and I almost fainted. I was swooning like a girl and I wanted to beat myself up for it. But that wasn't the only thing on my mind, no; when he said those words I saw them, his fangs. It wasn't my imagination; I know what I saw. Now I knew for sure he was a vampire, Ed was right. The fangs frightened me but I also thought they were beautiful. I pictured them sinking into my flesh and drawing blood that would pour over my skin, I pictured him licking up that blood. I was both disgusted and satisfied, and then I remembered he was still standing there and I snapped out of that thought.

"Um, thanks…" He winked and then suddenly his mood changed quickly and he stood up straight.

"So, I have a hot girl over and I am in _dire_ need of some beer. Do you think you could help me out?" He put emphasis on the word 'dire' and I almost jumped out of my pants, the enchantment was gone and fear had replaced it. I turned around and ran to the fridge, even though I was thinking about just running to my room and never coming out. Looking around in it I thankfully found a six-pack and grabbed it. To my utter horror I dropped one of the bottles and it fell to the floor, crashing and glass going everywhere. Jerry shifted as if it surprised him and then he grabbed hold of the doorframe with both hands, seeming eager to come in.

"Do you need help cleaning that up?" I stuttered and looked around for something to mop the mess up with.

"Uh…um…n-no it's alright." I ripped off dozens of paper towels and threw them on the floor. As I used my foot to move the paper towels around I shot a glance at Jerry to make sure he was still at a safe distance. He was hunched over looking like he was having a hard time keeping out of the house. Our eyes connected and stayed that way as I continued to clean, even as I moved all around our eyes never left each other's. Then he asked me again.

"Can I come in and help you?" I came to a halt in the middle of an action and I realized I had been breathing heavily, it seemed like he was too for some reason. His face looked pained and I had a strange feeling that he really wanted in, not to attack me but, because he sincerely wanted to help me, I had the feeling that he wanted to be near me, and I have to admit I wanted to be near him too; there was a strange heat between us that made me want to be close to him. I was close to saying, so close, practically on the verge of saying 'yes' when I heard my mom coming down the stairs. I panicked, not wanting my mom to see or talk to Jerry, grabbed the, now, five-pack off the counter and ran it over to Jerry, thrusting it into his chest, causing him to cling to it and step backwards from the impact. I said a quick 'good luck with the girl' and slammed the door in his face. By the time my mom got to the bottom step I was leaning against the door panting and most likely red in the face.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked at me and then at the broken beer bottle.

"Oh nothing…Jerry wanted some beer." And that's all she needed to know.


	4. He Got To Me

_I've finally decided to come out. (Even though I'm coming out to my journal I think it still counts.) I'M GAY…and I've happened to keep it conveniently hidden from Charley all these years. I think he was pretty oblivious to how much I care about him the other day when he freaked out on me. He hurt me bad, and to be honest it kind of made me like him less in a way. But I still had the urge to protect him so I decided to go to Jerry's house to find hard proof he was a vampire, that was a very bad idea. He got to me, that son of a bitch vampire got to me! He bit my neck and I swear he could tell I was gay because he seemed to be teasing me before hand, I actually sort of liked it. I guess it's not that bad, it's nice to finally have some power in this world. So clearly now that I'm a vampire I have better things to do other than to write in my journal, this is my last entry. Goodbye old life._

I had to find out what happened to Ed since he hadn't been in school for a week now. I knew the best way to find out was to go to his house and look around his room, that's how I came across this. I can't believe what happened to him, it's so horrible. I know now that Jerry is in fact a vampire, I can tell. But I should have listened to Ed to begin with, I should have trusted him; we should have worked together in this. I'm racked with so much more guilt now than I already had been. Reading this tore my heart open, how could I let this happen to such a good friend? And the way he felt about me…I had no idea.


	5. First Advance

I was sitting in my living room just trying to relax and calm myself from the fact that a vampire, of whom I had strange and confusing feelings for, was living next door to me when on came a commercial for Peter Vincent's Fright Night. I had never seen an episode of this said show but from what I could tell, this Peter guy, he knew how to deal with vampires. Whether all of his tough talk was all bullshit or legitimate it didn't matter, I needed help confronting Jerry because I had no idea what to do about him. While watching that commercial I was hypnotized and thoughts began to swim through my head of how I could somehow meet him and talk to him about my predicament, suddenly I realized how tired I was and everything went fuzzy before I fell asleep on the couch.

I couldn't believe it when I managed to skillfully forge my own false interviewer's pass so that I could meet Peter Vincent after his rehearsal, and then I also couldn't believe it when the guard actually bought that it was real. I was thrilled and excited as I pushed through the double doors, stepped into the auditorium, and saw Peter on stage acting out a scene for his next episode. Instantly I was captivated by his presence, seeing him working in the flesh so close like that was enthralling. He was powerful and dominated over everyone else in the room. If there were a hundred people in that room your eyes would be instantly drawn to him in his tight, black leather pants and his sexy, long, flowing, black leather jacket.

As I stood mesmerized he suddenly yelled in frustration when the scene was screwed up by, in his words, the 'under prepared, dismal, whore of an actress' he was working with. That 'whore' in return spat in his face and stormed off. Peter huffed and placed his hands on his hips, standing with his hips to one side, making his legs look even better in those tight pants. God, he was just too sexy. I saw that moment as the perfect time to approach him.

My heartbeat quickened and I became a little lightheaded as I walked up to him, I don't know if it was because I was star struck or because I was getting oddly turned on by him. When I reached him he didn't notice me standing there until I spoke.

"Mr. Vincent, may I have a word with you?" I tried my best to sound formal and professional. I must have really startled him because he jumped, spun on his heel to look at me, hands still on his hips, and exclaimed, 'bloody hell!'

"Where did you come from? Are you my new assistant?" That question caught me off guard.

"No…" He squinted and looked me over; I watched as he blatantly scanned me up and down.

"Damn." What was that supposed to mean? He stared at me with a blank look on his face, and somehow he didn't blink at all, until I spoke again.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, I'm a reporter and I'm writing an article on you and your show." I was quickly annoyed because I swear he was going to listen but then half way through that sentence he started to look over my shoulder at something and by the end of it he was shouting.

"Hey! Hey…yeah, you! Make sure my make up crew will be ready for me in five, understood? Good…oh! And bring me some coffee with a shot of vodka in it. Thanks love." He winked at whoever he was talking to, I didn't look to see because I was too peeved to care who it was. I cleared my throat to get his attention, though I think I did it a little nervously to be honest; I still had the feeling of butterflies in the pit of my stomach. He looked again right at me with a sort of shocked, wide eyed expression.

"Oh! Sorry, what was that? I wasn't really listening." I rolled my eyes.

"I have a few questions…"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Don't move that you twit! Leave it there! I need it for my next shoot." Once more I didn't care to look at who he was talking to, I was pretty fed up by then.

"Are you going to pay attention or not? Am I wasting my time?" I spoke a little more harshly than I had intended to but I couldn't help it. He quickly looked back at me and brought his hand up to a piece of his long black hair that had gotten stuck to his lips to remove it, he looked almost as agitated as I did and I soon felt a little bad for snapping at him. He heaved a sigh and glanced around us a bit, moving in closer to me.

"I'm sorry mate, it's just so hard to concentrate on what you're saying with all these people bustling about. Plus, you need to learn to speak up. I'll tell you what, let's go to my lounge where it's more quiet…follow me." He moved around me and started to walk away; I turned and followed him. Soon we came to a huge room with a small bar, a couch, a couple of plush leather chairs, and an array of eccentric decorations and museum items. 'Have a seat,' he instructed me.

I took a seat and he took his sweet time pouring himself a drink, I waited patiently, taking the time to look around at every detail of the room I could, it was all just so interesting. When I looked back over at Peter I saw him removing his hair! What? He wore a wig? And even better yet he was also removing his mustache. What was the point of all that?

Finally he came over to sit in the chair beside mine, pulling at the crotch of his pants as he did so. I couldn't pull my eyes from his hand moving along that certain area, couldn't keep from watching him do it and picturing him jerking off. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, I was getting more and more turned on every minute.

"Ugh! These trousers are so damn tight! I swear it's worse than having crabs mate, it's unbearable!" All I could think of as a reply was, then don't wear them! But I resisted. Of course he was going to wear them, they were sexy! So instead I said the next thing that came to mind, without even knowing what was coming out of my mouth.

"It's a shame that black hair was fake, you looked really good like that." He paused mid-action, hand on crotch, leg swung over the arm of his chair, and his mouth hanging open, quirked into a half smile.

"Well thanks…" He shifted a bit before continuing. "But you don't think I look good now?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer; his face still held a half smile.

"No, don't take it the wrong way, I think you still look great! Not to mention I love your eyeliner, I wish I could pull that off like you do." His eyes sparkled and it looked to me that he was beaming from the compliment. He turned his face away, trying to hide the huge smile that filled his face, but I could see it just fine. Suddenly he turned back and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, and with his face all scrunched up he stared closely at my face. It made me feel really nervous and I didn't know what to do so I just sat stiffly and looked around at my surroundings awkwardly until, after what felt like forever, he leaned back.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You know what?" There was a long pause and I croaked out a small, shy, 'What?' He flashed a dazzling smile and with the sweetest, softest voice he replied.

"I bet you'd look dashing with a bit of eyeliner." Instantly I felt my face grow warm and I knew that I was blushing. It's not my fault, I didn't expect him to say something so nice. But the bad thing was that I could tell for a fact that he noticed. What gave it away was that he threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. He looked at me again, still chuckling.

"You don't fancy boys do you?" I froze…I froze and I think I even blushed a little more believe it or not.

"No!" It wasn't a lie, I didn't like boys. At least I didn't used to. I was beginning to second guess it by that time though what with liking Jerry, and longing for Ed, and now being all giddy around Peter. And now that I think about it, I sounded a little too defensive for my own good. I sat there a little embarrassed and flustered (being flustered was starting to become a habit). I knew I should have carried on with attempting to interview him but every time I tried to say something it caught in my throat, I think it was because Peter was staring at me with an extremely amused look on his face; it was almost comical. He bit his lip and looked at my playfully.

"Are you sure about that?" From the way he looked at me I didn't know what I should have said. It seemed like he was teasing me but I couldn't tell. And no, I wasn't sure! But I didn't really want to admit it in case he was making fun of me. I guess he saw my hesitation because he leant forward and placed a hand on my knee curiously with a cocky smile. With that touch my eyes fluttered and the butterfly feeling in my stomach turned into more of a multiple explosions in my stomach feeling. When he saw my reaction Peter licked his lips and began to slide his hand up the inside of my thigh, he was intent on finding out the answer. When his hand neared my private I started to panic; my breathing grew heavy and my nails dug into the leather of the seat. This was the first time ever that a man had advanced on me and I didn't know what to do, I never would have thought that I would like it, that it would feel so right. Before I knew it his hand was cupping my balls through my pants, which felt tighter than they should have been and tighter than they were a few seconds ago, and his face was right next to mine; he chose to nuzzle his nose against my cheek and I also felt his breath on my cheek as he spoke seductively.

"Well, well, well…it seems like the answer would be 'no' then. Am I right love?" Whoa, he went from calling me mate to calling me love in less than five minutes. I just couldn't believe this was happening, I had no idea what he expected from me, what he wanted me to do; I was scared that if this went any further I would totally screw up. My attention was quickly drawn from my worries as soon as I felt my balls being massaged by his delicate fingers and I felt his tongue dart out to lick a trail across my cheek and to the crook of my neck.

Ok, by now I knew for sure that he definitely was not making fun of me and that he really was wanting to get frisky and even though I was thoroughly enjoying it I was quickly becoming very nervous. I was overwhelmed and it was too much for me so I started to stutter, racking my brain for something to say and mumbling until finally I just spit the first thing out that came to mind.

"I…I c-came here…" (oh god), I muttered this under my breath before continuing, "um, to talk to you about something…" Still massaging my balls with one hand he ran his other hand up and down my arm, he took his mouth from my neck to mutter.

"Oh yeah?" he lightly bit my neck… "What about?" Again my mind went blank and I had completely forgotten what we were talking about or what I was going to say. He began to place dozens of kisses along my neck and jaw line, then proceeded to squeeze my dick hard through my pants. Soon I felt him press more of his body weight against me almost like he was getting more needy, I sure was judging from how much my dick was throbbing in his hand. Then, because it was getting too intense and I was scared, I remembered and blurted out one word.

"Vampires…" Saying that word caused Peter to instantly stop what he was doing and whatever he was going to do, everything about his being was tense; he was utterly still.

"What…about…_vampires_?" He talked through gritted teeth and with the way he said 'vampires' I could tell he was annoyed. I still couldn't fully think straight, especially with him hovering over me, so my mind was cloudy when I answered.

"There's one living next door to me, I don't know what to do about it." He stood up from me in a flash with closed eyes, looking upset. He brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"I think you should get out of my room." He stood there like that, hand on nose, eyes shut, and I waited to see if he would be kind enough to usher me out but he just erupted even more, "…right now!"

His outburst startled me but more so it just angered me so I got up and chucked a picture that I was going to show him onto one of his end tables, that picture being proof, and stormed off across the room and out the door, feeling like his 'whore' probably did just a few moments earlier.


	6. A Specter In The Night

After my encounter with Peter I spent many days locked in my room obsessing over learning about vampires. I felt like I was going crazy. There was a part of me the wanted to just get my shit together and go kill the creature, which explained why I spent almost half my time carving stakes, and there was a part of me that liked him, liked the mystery of him and the mystery of the whole situation. The more I thought about slaying him the more I realized there was something holding me back. A simple conclusion would have been that he had merely caught me in his vampire trance but I had a feeling it wasn't just that, it had something to do with his charisma, the way he spoke with that lazy sarcasm, the way he smiled, the way he started at you with that intense gaze...or was it just me, was I the only one he did that to? Looking back he never really acted that way around other people, he acted almost normal around my mom; I guess that was the point huh? To mess with me, it was my mind he wanted to play tricks on. I was his little toy.

One day it all finally wore on me, I had grown mentally exhausted in my paranoia, not to mention I was at a loss as to how to carry on with my life. I had done nothing in the past week or so except for brood and plan of ways I could get out of this nightmare. So lying on my bed all I could do was think of how trapped I felt. I had no friends because as far as I knew both of my closest ones had been killed, I pretty much didn't have a girlfriend because I stopped hanging around her not wanting to give her depression with my sallowness, I went to school a few of those days but only if I was able to hitch a ride there, I didn't want to walk because I didn't want to risk him following me, so unfortunately I had to find ways of avoiding her, and the only person that could have helped me was a self-absorbed asshole who almost took my virginity.

It all seemed hopeless as I stared up at my ceiling. In that moment I had never been more bored in my life, I'd already read every article about vampires that existed online, made as many stakes as I could without breaking any blisters I had acquired, and thought of as many solutions that could come to mind, I decided none of them would have worked; also the sad truth was that I was too tense to do anything a normal person would do when bored.

With all of this running through my head and as my vision blurred, because all my eyes were seeing at the time was a white surface, I felt myself starting to nod off; my eyelids drooped and every muscle in my body went completely limp. As I began to drift off I noticed a dripping sound coming from somewhere in the room, jolting my head up in groggy surprise I strained to figure out where it was coming from. As soon as my head lifted though it was gone, but I kept my head held up for a couple seconds just to make sure before letting it drop heavily back down. Again I started to nod off, this time drifting deeper into unconsciousness, and oddly enough the sound returned. The dripping came back louder than before, growing louder and louder the more I fell into a deeper sleep. There was nothing but darkness to accompany the noise, I saw nothing until eventually the sight of a red substance appeared, dripping from apparently nowhere; red dripping against a black backdrop, it was blood. The sound was soothing to a point rather than eerie as what might be expected.

Soon the image of a balcony came into focus, it was surrounded by darkness and the balcony itself was crumbling, it was the object of which the blood was dripping from; the liquid hit the dust covered floor below. The drops seemed to be moving downward in slow motion, and dispersing as it hit the ground in the same fashion. In a moment the view expanded, the addition being a staircase leading up to the balcony; blood streamed down the steps like a think river, flowing smoothly but also moving in slow motion. The whole scene chilled me to the bone even though I knew it was just a dream. I moved toward the staircase and began to ascend it step by step in rhythm to the dripping blood; I could feel my heart beating faster as I did so and my vision went in and out like I was going to pass out. At the top I stood on the balcony looking to my left to see a doorway, looking into it my gaze was met by a room filled with towering flames. Suddenly I felt like I was going to die and fell to my knees, an incredible pain in my chest.

The dream ended and I shot my eyes open, my heart still beating at an insane speed. It was the strangest dream I ever had, it felt so real but also at the same time I knew it wasn't really happening. Due to being a bit freaked out and being overcome with cold sweats I bolted off the bed and opened my window needing fresh air, I stuck my head out and gasped a few times before leaning against the frame to enjoy the night; it was better than doing nothing. On impulse I shot my eyes over to Jerry's house, scanning it. As I looked to one of his windows he just happened to be walking past it and stopped to look out at the night as well. When he noticed me noticing him he just stood there with a blank expression and a stiff posture. I wanted to look away because it was quickly becoming awkward and his gaze was so intimidating but for some reason I couldn't, my gaze held fast as did his; the only difference was that my expression probably looked far from as stoic, being instead dopey and stupid. After a lifetime it seemed he smirked and raised one of his arms, waving at me with just his fingers.

I have to be honest it startled me but I didn't get to find out what I would have done (most likely I would have waved back dumbly) because right then my phone rang causing me to jump. My eyes didn't leave Jerry as I backed away to grab my phone from its stand.

"Hello?" I answered sharply.

"Is this by chance Charley?" The voice was clearly tinged with a British accent so that could only mean one thing, it was Peter.

"Yeah…" It was more so a breath than an answer because I didn't even care about the man on the other end, Jerry was still staring at me with that smirk. Why wouldn't he go away? As if he could read my mind he ominously pulled his curtains over his window, finally leaving me be; I was still quite shaken though.

"This is Peter." No, really? I sat down in my chair panting.

"H-how did you get my number?" There was a pause.

"Oh…I don't know…maybe you put your number on the back of that picture." He taunted me with a voice that meant he thought I was stupid. So what if I forgot I put my number on the picture? I couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Uh…oh yeah…ha…forgot…about that." I stated between gulps and pants.

"Hey, um, Charles, do you mind if I call you that? I didn't happen to catch you in the middle of a private moment did I? It sounds like your breathing a bit hard." Wow, that was embarrassing; leave it to him to be blunt.

"No!" I heard him crack up. Crap, once again I found myself being a tad too defensive for my own good. I decided to restate that a little more calmly. "No, you did not catch me in a 'private' moment Mr. Vincent."

"Peter will do just fine mate or Vince if you're feeling adventurous." Great, just what I needed, him flirting with me at a time like this; I was steadily growing more and more impatient.

"What's this about _Peter_?" I couldn't help but to growl his name.

"Woo…are you going to bite me Charles? Too bad I'm not there with you so you can." I could pretty much see him wink at me through the phone line.

"Stop that!" God, I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating.

"Ok! Jesus Christ! The reason I called is because this photograph is very interesting mate. It's proof of the existence of a super old species of vampire. So that means that this neighbor of yours is one of the oldest vampires to still be alive." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So you believe me now?"

"I never said I didn't."

"But you kicked me out of your room! You treated me like a lunatic!" I heard him sigh.

"I was having a bad day alright? Then when I thought I was going to get some and didn't…it just ticked me off, I snapped and I'm sorry. Do you still want my help?" Thinking back on that day got me slightly aroused but he didn't have to know that.

"Yes, I could really use some help right about now; I sure could have used it back then!"

"Once again I'm sorry. Now, we should get together ASAP, how does tomorrow at noon sound?" I didn't answer because I dropped the phone; there was no doubt that Peter heard a shuddering thud when it hit the floor. "…_Charley_? _Charlie, are you there_?" Something had taken over me; I wasn't in control of my body. It felt like I was hypnotized, not that I would know what that felt like since I'd never been hypnotized but I would assume this was what it was like to indeed be hypnotized.

I walked across my room mechanically and opened my door for the first time in, I'd like to say, a week for something else other than to use the bathroom or to get food. I went downstairs and out my front door involuntarily. It's the weirdest thing to see out of your own eyes but feel like you're not in your own body. I watched as I went over to Jerry's house and rang his doorbell. I began to panic, why was I doing this? I was unable to stop myself! When Jerry opened the door his shock at seeing me mirrored my internal shock at being there, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Charley?" before he could stop me I took a step forward and put my hand on his chest, something I'd wanted to do for a long time; I could feel how toned it was through his tight black t-shirt. A jolt of heat passed from his chest up through my arm and back again at the touch. Jerry closed his eyes due to the sensation and his chest heaved. His hand came up, cupping my neck, to yank me closer to him; his face now right at the crook of my neck. His cheek brushed against mine as he breathed in the scent of my hair and neck. I wrapped my other arm around his waist and pressed against him, I felt him begin to shudder. I could tell he wanted to bite me, badly, but he was restraining himself, why? Without warning I pushed him away, he let me do it and he barely moved a muscle when I did like he was in shock at having me so close, especially at my own will; his eyes remained closed too like he was savoring what now was a memory. Seeing that he wouldn't follow me I walked calmly back to my house and went to my room.

I had snapped out of the trance and I knew it happened but I found myself questioning it as I stood in the spot where I dropped the phone, it had been so vague, so dreamlike; but the only proof I needed to tell me that it did indeed happen was the trail of dirt across my floor. It had felt so good and so right that I wish it was really me who chose to do it; I was disappointed that we didn't kiss. I actually thought about running back and kissing him. That idea left as quickly as it came when I heard Peter's voice.

"_Charlie_?" he was calling my name from the phone. I slumped back into my chair and bent over to pick the phone up.

"Hey…"

"Jeez kid! What the hell? You left me hanging for a while, where did you run off to?" There was no explaining myself.

"I'm sorry; I haven't felt very good all day."

"I'm sorry mate…did you vomit? That's rough." I let him think that was it; it actually might turn into the truth soon.

"So, um…plan…yeah, that's where we left off. Noon sounds good to me. I'll meet you at your place."

"Alright, see you then Charles!" I rolled my eyes though there was no point.

"Ugh, please don't call me Charles."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to call you love instead." That made me blush, thank god he couldn't see it.

"Or…you could call me Charley!" I yelled.

"Aw, you know you like it."


	7. Take My Breath Away

When I arrived at Peter's house, precisely at noon, he was all geared up and looked surprisingly badass. I was checking him out, well not really checking out…more like examining, when he saw me and winked. I felt my cheeks grow hot and there's no doubt he noticed because he grinned.

"Well hello there love, cheers to you being here on time." My eyes went wide at his audacity to call me that and he laughed, "Right, now's not the time for kidding around, we have serious business ahead of us. Come over here so I can show you the equipment." I walked over curious about what he had gathered, there seemed to be multiple weapons and armor. He started by giving me a padded vest to add some protection and then he introduced the main weapon, "This I feel would be the most effective way to kill a vampire because it's quick and east, just like a crossbow with stakes instead of arrows." I nodded looking it over.

"Alright, cool. We should get going. I'm really anxious to get this over and done with."

"Same here…vampire hunting is not exactly my idea of a great recreational activity…but I'm sure it's bound to be quite exciting." The way he was leaning against the counter with his hand on his hip was just too sexy for words.

"Yeah, I guess it could be exciting," I said it half-heartedly; I was scared out of my wits.

"Ok, we're off then," he stood grabbing one of the crossbows. As I turned to leave the room he smacked my ass hard making me jump. I turned around and glared at him before making my way through the doorway.

Breaking into Jerry's house was not fun; I've become skilled at lock picking but not as skilled at being stealthy about it. Inside it was dark and quiet, almost like he was expecting us. Walking through the house I came across a stairwell into a basement type room and in that room was a trap door leading down into what seemed like tunnels. I called Peter and we went down together, I was so thankful for our flashlights. We walked a little way down one of the corridors when suddenly a voice called out, "Leave now!" I knew it was Jerry, he was trying to scare me off but there was no way I was leaving, I had to go through with this. Taking many twists and turns I somehow lost Peter but I kept moving deeper. There was an open door and I decided to go into the room which ended up being empty but before I could get out the door slammed shut and I was locked inside.

I actually tried to break the door down like I thought I could possibly be strong enough. It felt like an hour passed in that room before I suddenly heard Peter's voice on the other side calling out my name. I ran to the door and pounded on it hard yelling back for him. He heard me and came to the door, "Charley? What happened mate?"

"I'm locked inside, are you able to pick the lock?"

"I'm sorry love, that's not my department…I could try to find some way of knocking it down though."

I groaned, "Whatever you have to do." I moved back and waited to hear some kind of violent smashing or something but it never came, "Peter?" There was no answer and I began to panic, "Peter?!"

"Your…friend, he's alright…for now. Charley, I'm asking you to leave. Leave now. I…don't want to hurt you. If you go I'll let you both live."

I was scared mostly for Peter, that monster had his hands on him. I didn't know what to do, I almost wanted to take his advice and get out of there but I just had to be brave, "No! I'm going to do what I came here to do, and that's face you."

"Do you really want that Charley? I don't think you do, I think you want to be safe. Take your man and get out!"

I was shaking by that point but I stood my ground, "I said no!" There was silence and then I heard shuffling, and pained noises coming from Peter, then the door knob turned. When the door opened Jerry threw Peter across the room and Peter hit the wall hard before falling to the floor. I rushed to Peter's side, "Are you ok?"

"Unh, I don't know…so much for being your rescuer." I could tell the wind was knocked out of him and his arm was mostly likely very sore, I caressed his cheek before turning back to Jerry. In that moment I felt so many things, outraged, concerned, scared, determined, but I couldn't deny Jerry's beauty; whenever I looked at him I froze and couldn't think of anything other than going to him, I fought it every time.

"Don't you fear me?" He asked it as though it were the most important question in the world.

"No," I'm sure he could tell it was a lie...well it wasn't really a lie; I was scared but not enough to run away.

Jerry suddenly looked tired, "Think about this Charley." He left with those words closing the door and locking it again. I was confused; I didn't know why he left or when he would be back. I walked over to Peter who was now sitting against the far wall and sat down next to him. "Is your arm ok?" I asked touching it lightly.

He looked me in the eyes, "Yeah, it should be fine. I really like how you stood up for yourself; I'm quite fond of your bravery young man."

I gave a sad smile, "Thank you, it didn't do us much good though. I-I don't want him to hurt you." A tear went down my face.

Peter's hand shot up to my face to comfort me, "Naw! No, don't worry about me…shhh…"he brought my head to his chest and wrapped his arm around me. I clutched onto his leather jacket allowing myself to cry a little. After a few seconds I felt him let out a sharp chuckle. "He thought we were together," he said quietly.

I tightened my grip, "It might come off that way to a lot of people."

"I'd be lucky to have you," he whispered.

I didn't expect him to say something so heartfelt, I knew he liked me but I guess I didn't know exactly how much, "No…you wouldn't." I had a hard time believing anyone would want me.

He pulled back from me a bit to look at me again. "You're a great person," he wiped the tears from my cheek as he spoke; then he moved his hand to the back of my head and leaned in closer, "I'd be lucky."

My breath hitched as I saw him move in slowly. The anticipation was unbearable; I wanted to feel his lips on mine so badly. My eyes were half closed as our lips brushed together softly, barely touching. We sat there breathing and caressing until our mouths pressed together into a tight, gentle kiss. We held onto each other as our lips moved together languidly. When we pulled apart Peter was out of breath and looked extremely heated. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and we stayed like that as we waited.


End file.
